The Birthday Party
by lovagirl132
Summary: What happens when Kiba tries giving his gift to Hinata, Ino gets pissed off at Temari trying to seduce Shikamaru,and Sakura seeing the one guys who has been in her nightmares? Kibahina Shikaino Gaasaku KibaxHinata ShikamaruxIno GaaraxSakura Rated 4 sweari


Me: I wrote this, becuase I wanted to type soemthing diffrent from my Sequel

Kiba: I'm her helper for this story!

Me: drools Kiba I'm soooo happy he agreed to this!

Kiba: Yeah... hides the money bribe behind his abck

Me: I don't own Naruto!

**Kiba's View**

"I can do this…" muttered a shaggy haired Inuzuka boy.

Kiba was walking through Konoha towards the Hyuuga household.

"I can do this…" he muttered again as he walked up to the door and knocked.

"I can do this" quiet footsteps could be heard approaching the door. Kiba gulped, as the shy pearl-eyed kunoichi named Hinata opened the door and looked up at Kiba. She smiled at him.

"G-good morning K-Kiba-kun"

"I CAN'T DO THIS!!" he shouted, while clutching the sides of his head. She looked at him questionably.

"Can't d-do what?" she asked, while stepping outside and shutting the door behind her. Kiba could feel the heat rise to his cheeks at seeing her stare at him. He tugged on the collar of his shirt, as his hands started to sweat, including the hand that was holding Hinata's birthday present. He looked at the ground.

"W-well I…"

"Hinata!" Hinata and Kiba turned around to see Sakura step out of a car full of her friends. Sakura ran up to her and hugged her tight.

"Good morning birthday girl!" said Ino stepping out of the car next, with Shikamaru behind her, who sighed.

"How troublesome…" he muttered under his breath. After him came Naruto, Temari, Kankuro, Neji, Tenten, Gaara, Lee, Shino, and Sasuke. Kiba stared wide-eyed. _How the hell did they all fit in there?_

"Everyone is here, just for you Hinata!" Ino shouted, while hugging the other side of her. She blushed brightly, with a small smile on her face.

"Th-thank you" she muttered as Sakura and Ino dragged her inside. She sent an apologetic smile towards Kiba. He sighed, and put the present away in his pocket for later.

**

* * *

**

Sakura's view

Once inside Sakura ran over to the stereo and put some music on, then turned and watched as everyone slowly walked in and started to dance. Sakura remembered back to yesterday's phone call that had resulted in her being in charge of the party.

_-Flash back-_

_"Hey Hinata"_

_"He-hello Sakura"_

_"Listen, Hinata I was wondering if I could be in charge of the party"_

_"Uh…I-I don't k-know Sakura"_

_"Please?? I'll be your friend!"_

_"Y-you already are my f-friend, b-best friend a-at that"_

_"Please??"_

_"I-I'm sorry Sakura, b-but no"_

_"Fine, Hinata I didn't want to do this…but, if you don't let me I'll let everyone know who your REAL crush is!"_

_"Sakura! That's j-just c-cruel!"_

_"If I have to take drastic measures for you to allow me to, then I will!"_

_"F-Fine, just m-make sure y-you don't o-over do it"_

_"Thank you so much Hinata! You won't regret it!"_

_-End Flashback-_

Sakura sighed contently, and let her eyes scan the room.

_Everyone seems to be having fun_ she thought happily. Her eyes turned towards a dark corner in the room, which caused her to freeze in her tracks.

_Who invited him! _She inwardly screamed. She stared at the familiar blood red hair, cool glaring eyes, and gourd, all of which had been taking a hold on her nightmares. _No_ she thought, _I'm in charge, I have to make EVERYONE have fun…even if it's him…_

She straightened her shoulders, tipped her head up slightly, and walked across the room towards the one guy she has ever been terrified of.

**

* * *

**

Ino's view

Ino swayed her hips to the side, in beat with the music, and was pleased when she heard a wolf whistle her way. She closed her eyes and let her body move in a smooth rhythm.

"Haha! Shikamaru you are SO funny!" Ino flinched, and turned her head to the the side to see that Sand Village bitch Temari, clinging to Shikamaru who had an annoyed look on his face. She grit her teeth together when she heard Temari laugh out loud again. She clenched her fists and stopped dancing when she saw Temari rub her chest up and down on Shikamaru's arm.

"Hey Shikamaru, why don't you and I find a room where we can be alone in?"

_Alright, she crossed the line_ she thought darkly as she stormed over to them. At the sound of footsteps, the two snapped their heads to the side to see her coming their way. Ino slapped Temari, grabbed Shikamaru's shirt, and dragged him to the other side of the room, while sitting him down.

"Jeez Shikamaru, did you actually LIKE her doing tha…" Shikamaru kissed her cheek then pulled back.

"Thanks Ino, I thought I'd never get rid of her" he mumbled, with a slight blush on his cheeks. She smiled slightly, and looked at the floor as a visible blush took over her face.

"You're welcome Shika, I think of you as a great friend"

"Hey Ino, look at me for a sec?" she turned her head, just to have his lips come crashing down to hers, as he cupped her chin with two fingers. He pulled back just as quickly as he did it, and looked her in the eyes with a small smirk on his lips.

"Don't lie to me Ino" she blushed hotly, and bit her slightly moist lip.

"Err…Shika…I like you" she muttered, as they slowly leaned towards each other and kissed again. He wrapped his arms around her waist, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed closer.

**

* * *

**

Sakura's View

"H-hey Gaara why a-aren't you h-having fun like e-everyone e-else?" she stuttered in fear, her voice near hysteria. His gaze turned to her, he stopped glaring, and his eyes…softened?! She stared wide-eyed for awhile, until he coughed waking her up.

"I don't dance" he mumbled, looking her straight in her eyes. She forced a smile.

"Ok, t-then I'll sit here w-with you t-then" she shakily sat down, and he soon followed.

"S-so Gaara, w-what have y-y-you been d-doing lately?" her voice broke at one point. He looked at her with a slight sadness in his eyes.

"M-me myself have b-been doing w-well, you know, w-with be…"

"Sorry…"

"…ing a n-nin…wait what did you say?" she turned her head towards him. He looked at the floor with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Sorry…"

"F-for what?" she stuttered in confusion this time not in fear.

"For…trying to kill…you" he muttered still looking at the floor. Her eyes softened at the poor boy. She smiled and patted his shoulder.

"It's ok my friend…really" her voice broke, as she dropped her hand and stared at the floor, trying to force the tears not to fall. He winced as he saw the girl close to tears. He suddenly remembered the advice his siblings had told him after giving him "The Talk".

_-Flashback-_

"_Little bro, if a girl looks like she's about to cry, you gently take her chin…look deep into her eyes…take one of her hands…and say… 'Wanna fuck?'" Temari smacked him over the head with her fan, knocking him unconscious._

_"Listen Gaara, don't listen to this idiot, this is what you do…"_

_-End Flashback-_

Sakura gasped quietly, when she suddenly felt strong arms wrap around her and pull her tightly against a ruff chest. She blushed brightly, when she looked up and saw Gaara staring down at her.

"I'm very sorry Sakura" he mumbled, before bending down and kissing her forehead. **Wow, who knew he was such a Casanova?** Said Inner Sakura smirking. Sakura smiled up at him.

"Gaara lets dance" she stated, while getting on her feet and pulling him up with her. They both blushed brightly when it turned to a slow song. She laughed nervously.

"Heh…at least slow dancing is easier to teach"

**

* * *

**

Kiba's View

He shoved the present in front of her face, with his entire body flushed a bright pink.

"H-Happy Birthday H-Hinata!" He shouted once he had finally gotten them to be alone, in the kitchen. A light pink tinted her cheeks as she took the box and opened it. She gasped when she saw a silver chain locket shaped as a heart.

"It made me think of your eyes" he mumbled looking at the floor. She smiled, and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Want t-to put it o-on for m-me?" she asked while turning around.

"Sure!" he said while taking the necklace and placing it around her neck. When he finished she turned around and smiled up at him.

"Uhh…I have a-another present for y-you" he looked into her eyes, that were looking at him curiously.

"Hi-Hinata I l-l-l-l-l…oh screw it" he said, as he grabbed her shoulders and allowed his feeling to pour out onto her as he very gently kissed her. A big shock went through him, before he pulled back with the feeling still lingering on his lips.

"So waddaya say?" he whispered. She grabbed his face in bother her hands, and kissed him again. This time, he wasn't so gentle; he nipped on her bottom lip with his canine tooth. She shyly opened her mouth slightly, as he stroked his tongue against hers roughly. He sucked on her tongue, causing her to fall limp in his chest, and grab a hold of his hair. They pulled back for air both breathing heavily, Kiba pecked her on her lips twice, then jumped back when he saw a group flashes. They both turned their heads to see the entire party inside the kitchen, each holding either a camera or a cell-phone.

"This is sooo going on my MySpace page!" Sakura squealed, before showing it to Gaara who had an arm around her waist. Hinata's and Kiba's entire body flushed a bright pink, as steam formed above their heads, and they turned away from each other in embarrassment.

"Gaara isn't that so sweet?" she asked while staring up at him with cute chibi eyes. He kissed her, roaming the inside of her mouth quickly before pulling back and looking at her flushed face.

"Actually, I think you taste much sweeter" he whispered huskily into her ear. She grinned.

"HEY INO I HAVE A BOYFRIEND HAHA!!" she shouted turning to her. Ino smirked.

"So? I have one too, and he's SO much hotter than yours!" they both glared at each other, sparks forming in their eyes. The two boys sighed, before pulling the two girls and kissing them again. Kiba inched his way back over to Hinata, and held her hand in his.

Naruto looked at all the couples, and then turned to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke-teme…"

"THIS IS NOT A SASUNARU!!" he shouted, before running and slamming the door behind him.

"SASUKE-TEME!! LET'S AT LEAST TRY TO MAKE A YAOI COUPLE!!" he shouted, before running out the door right behind him.

Kiba laughed, before pulling his first girlfriend in for another kiss.

* * *

Me: This was my longest 1 page story ever!

Kiba: applause

Me: bows thank you thank you your to kind!

Kiba:Yeah...I know...just keep up with the Kibahina fics and I'll keep being kind to you

Me:Ok!

Kiba: Please Read and Review, AND check out the Konoha High story! (a Deisaku fic)


End file.
